Burn like a Candle
by MoreQuirkyThanJuno
Summary: Piper is the new girl in La Push and is wishing she is somewhere else. Anywhere else. But, when she meets Seth Clearwater something about him makes her change her mind. I wonder what that would be? Hmmm.
1. Moving In and Moving On

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Psh. No.**

**Piper-**

My eyes wandered over jade green leaves, trees, ground, everything. Everything was green.

"Are we there yet?" My twin brother Tristan whined from the front seat of my dad's new black pick-up truck.

He bought it for the immense occasion of us moving to the dreary little town of Forks, Washington. This is a friggin long ride from my grandparent's ranch in Texas.

We started living with my mother's parents after she died of cancer when I was seven. It was just me, Tristan, my grandma, grandpa, dad and a flock of chickens. With the occasional rooster or two thrown in of course.

Then, dad inherited a restaurant from my Great Aunt Chloe and decided that '_running a business would be super duper fun!!!!_' Yeah right.

Not that Forks was bad. But it just couldn't compare.

It couldn't compare to the warm nuzzle of a baby calf's tongue licking up pieces of grass from your fingers.

It couldn't compare to riding your bike around on a warm summer day when the heat grabs at your face but, the wind from your speed violently pushes it off, setting you free.

And I swear nothing could hold a flame to the scene of a Texas sunset. When all the dainty pinks, streaking oranges, calm yellows, powerful reds, and brilliant purples run together to collide with the blue sky all soaking in the above like a water color painting. It made it hard to breathe. It made it hard not to believe in magic. How else could so much beauty burst through an image?

But, now I was leaving all the magic and wonder for…green.

"Are we there NOW?!" Tristan looked up from his electric blue cell phone to whine.

"NO!" my dad grunted fiercely.

"Who are you texting?" I asked trying to evade an argument. That's me. Always the one keeping the peace in my family.

Tristan and dad struggled with each other fighting like day and night competed for the sky. Unlike day and night they were exactly the same. That's why they argued so much. The two boys each had their own plan, way of doing things, and opinion. And god forbid anyone messes that up!

I couldn't help but love them each anyways.

My dad was smart and funny. He always gave me great advice on _almost_ everything.

Tristan was my best friend. He was the quiet twin but, had a new girlfriend every week. Probably also because he was the good looking twin. He had mom's platinum blonde hair and dad's baby blue eyes. On a boy? C'mon how fair is that?

I was certainly not popular back home but, I was outgoing and got along well with most people. I had my own group of friends and I was going to miss all of them so much.

As for boys. Ha ha ha ha!!!! Does that answer your question? Good.

It's not like I didn't consider myself pretty. My complexion was very very pale. I had long tawny brown hair that went down to the middle of my back and set straight. My eyes were emerald green. Each year I looked more like my mom (except for my hair color I looked almost exactly like her). I became taller and more slender.

Dad teased that if she was still alive I would be her twin not Tristan's. Sometimes he accidentally calls me by her name Anna. Each time he realizes it's only me he gets this pained look on his face. He still loves her I can tell.

"I'm talking to Bridget." Tristan answered my previous question, taking the bait.

"Again?" I thought he would've cut it off with her by now.

"Yup."

"You think since we're moving that's such a good idea?" I was prying but, I couldn't help it I liked Bridget. She was the one girl he dated who could spell stupid and, my brother was probably going to find a new victim five minutes after we arrived.

"I like to keep my options open." He smirked.

"You're a pig."

He pulled up the tip of his nose up with his pointer finger to make it look like a snout.

"Oink, oink." I giggled at his little joke.

"Okay, _now_ we're here." My dad triumphantly proclaimed.

I turned my head out the window to face my new home and gasped.

The tiny front yard was a patchwork of various green weeds and wet grass. There was a wooden porch with a white swinging bench. The entire house had peeling white paint grasping it and sky blue shutters that matched the inviting front door.

It was so darling! Like something out of a fairy tale. It looked like a cottage in the woods that could've belonged to the three bears, or even Snow white!

"I love it." I whispered mostly to myself.

Tristan chuckled. Probably at something Bridget was texting about, or it could've been the expression on my face. Either way it didn't really concern me.

I grabbed my beat up old turquoise messenger bag I've had since grade school and raced up the two creaky stairs of the front porch to the door of my very own Barbie dream house.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Seth-**

Racing through La Push as a werewolf was the most exhilarating fun anyone could ever have. It was better than cliff diving. Too bad you couldn't just pop in your Ipod as a werewolf. Oh well. Leah and Jake's hilarious bickering was entertaining enough.

"Shut up Seth!" they both thought in unison.

And that was the downside to running around as a werewolf.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"He wants me to be neighborly!" Leah cringed.

"Big mistake buddy." I thought holding in a wolf sized laugh.

Leah growled.

"Just kidding sis. Neighborly to who?" I asked suddenly curious. I've been told I have the attention span of a goldfish.

"You do." Jacob and Leah finally agreed on something.

"You never answered my question." I reminded Jake. Now who has the short memory?

"Now who's just short?" Jake wolf chuckled as Leah smirked.

"Oh, okay now you two get along. It's funny how that happens when you start picking on me."

"It's a hobby anyone can enjoy." Leah commented.

"Whatever just tell me what Jake wanted you to do."

"I wanted her to help me greet the new family that's going to be taking over the diner on Maple Street."

"Oh!! I love that place!! Mrs. Chloe was always so cool!! When I got an A on my Spanish mid-term she gave me a free piece of chocolate cake. Mmmm."

"It's a shame about her heart giving out." Jake thought sadly.

We all stayed quiet for a little while. Each remembering something about the sweet old lady that used to be kind to everyone who walked into her inviting little restaurant. We all pictured her. White hair, red librarian glasses, and a joyful smile.

"Umm…yeah well anyway I was hoping Leah would go with me to say hello to the new family. Maybe ask if they needed help with anything. Everyone else is busy."

"So I'm your last resort as a member of the welcoming committee?!" Leah asked sarcastically.

"Hard to believe, I know." He jabbed back.

Secretly, I think they like each other.

"WE DO NOT!!!!"

"Yeah okay guys. Jake, don't worry about the new family. I'll go with you tomorrow and say hi."

"Thank you Seth. You must be the _nice_ sibling."

"You just figured that out?"

"Hey!"

**(A/N** **I was in the middle of a writers block when I started to think about Seth. He is probably the sweetest wolf in the state of Washington! He needs a girlfriend to share the love with! I thought about what kind of girl that might be and Piper was born. So here it is! Good or bad? I want reviews please!)**


	2. I'M A DORK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But, I do own a Twilight book that has been read over about a zillion times.**

**Piper-**

After spending all day exploring the house and directing my dad and Tristan where to put move the furniture that arrived the day before we got here I was exhausted. Bossing people around takes energy.

Especially, people who expect a green couch to go with the purple rug in the family room. If it weren't for me our house would probably look like a T.G.I. Friday's on crack. I'm not even kidding. Battling with those two over furniture and decoration took its toll on my mental health.

I plopped down on my lavender quilt covered bed and looked around my new bedroom.

I picked the room painted light blue that had a wide window overlooking the beach. It had light tan hardwood floors and a white trim. I moved in my bed dresser, and desk arranging them the way I had it in my old house. Still, it wasn't the same as being home.

"Piper, Tristan come down for dinner! The pizza guy is here!" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

I groaned and rolled over.

When I walked downstairs dad and Tristan were already eating pepperoni and mushroom pizza on the coach.

"What do we have a kitchen table for?" I asked amused.

"It's for when people come over and ask where we eat." Tristan answered while our dear dad gorged himself on garlic bread.

"Why would someone ask where we eat?"

"They would if we didn't have a kitchen have a kitchen table." He snorted and looked at dad. They rolled their eyes together like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

I was about to respond with a very sarcastic comment when dad put down his pizza to interrupt me.

"Hey," he said "Don't you kids start annoying each other yet; I have an announcement to make." And cleared his throat.

Oh no. The last time he said that we moved miles away from all of our friends and family.

"Dad?" I questioned slowly "What are you thinking?"

He grinned broadly.

"I want the two of you to help me run the diner." He practically trumpeted.

"It will teach you to be responsible." My father, the man who raised me from birth was practically jumping up and down with glee. Oh no, he's been reading those parenting books again.

"How will it each me and Tristan to be independent if we're working for our dad?" I asked.

"Is this going to be like a job?" Tristan whined in self pity.

Dad looked a little disappointed.

"I thought you'd be excited. My Aunt Chloe meant a lot to me and I thought you would want to be apart of the family business." He pouted with the best puppy dog look he could muster.

I smiled. He knew I couldn't resist it when he or Tristan acted dopey for attention.

"Okay, fine." I sighed dramatically trying to make it sound like a big deal. Really I was excited about an easy way to meet people in this town.

I'm pretty outgoing but, nothing compared to Tristan and dad. They loved attention and I usually liked to hear other people talk.

"As long as we get paid." My brother sighed and rolled his eyes.

The next morning was Sunday and Tristan and I started school tomorrow but today we were going over to the diner.

In her will Aunt Chloe left the restaurant to me and Tristan also so ownership was divided three ways. Tristan and I were still minors so for now dad was in charge of our shares.

I grabbed the first outfit I could unpack from the boxes heaping up at my door and decided to make breakfast while dad and Tristan were still asleep.

After I made some waffles, I did the laundry from the day before as I waited for them to come down.

We have the family rule that we must have breakfast and dinner together. Unless me or Tristan (mostly this rule applies to Tristan) are on a date. Lunch would be impossible to eat together because we're all doing something different during the day.

My dad makes up these stupid rules because he has no idea how to raise kids. From all the stories my grandparents told and what I remember mom was usually in charge of raising us and everything around the house.

Thank god we moved in with grandma and grandpa or I would never know what clean looked like. I had a feeling I would be stuck doing most of the chores until I left for college. I don't really mind though I just listen to my Ipod and it's free time to clear my head.

I once asked my dad why my mom used to do all the work around the house and he said hours were more flexible as a columnist for the local newspaper but, I think it was because dad is just a little bit clueless when it comes to everything cleanliness wise. I also like to think mom didn't mind taking care of the people she loved. I like to think she was like me.

"Mmm…waffles! Thanks Pipy!" My dad practically squealed using my old nickname. It didn't take much to make him happy.

My brother followed behind him just as peppy and awake.

"Whoopee! Waffles thanks sis!"

As weird as it sounds everyone in my family is a great morning person. I guess that comes from waking up early to let the chickens out and feed the cows.

When everyone was fed and dressed we piled into my dad's truck and headed to the diner.

As we passed La Push in the moderately slow car I watched all the different shades of green fall behind us and lunge forward.

Pulling up to the diner I stopped and stared at the restaurant. It was only one story like most places and had a white and light turquoise color theme. It looked so 50's like it was a scene right out of Grease. The only thing it was missing were girls in poodle skirts and guys in leather jackets with combs.

I immediately fell in love.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" My dad asked gently setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, how come you never took us here before?" I whined suddenly jealous he got to spend his childhood here.

"I…used to live in Forks…and when your mom moved here this was the first place I met her." He looked so pitiful it tugged on my heart strings.

"I miss her too dad, but it has been nine years." I treaded carefully not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I know." He whispered solemnly.

"C'mon you two if we don't get in there soon all the hot girls will just have to keep staring out the window wondering who I am!" Tristan was suddenly very excited to go to the diner. Gee, I wonder why. He was practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

Of course, he was right. There were girls staring out the window at Tristan; but it wasn't just girls, and they weren't just staring at him.

Eyes of all shapes, sizes, and colors were peering out the window at the new family in the small town of Forks. Some were subtle and, some were straight out gawking.

Dad and Tristan loved the attention and strutted into the diner like rock stars while I meekly followed suddenly feeling nervous.

There was no need of course as soon as I walked in the door I was engulfed in a warm, suffocating hug by a middle-aged, petite, maternal looking woman. Frizzy red hair framed her heart shaped face and a smile illuminated her soft features. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Little Piper, you've grown up so much! You're taller than me now! I guess that doesn't really take much though!" she giggled excitedly.

"But, I don't expect you'll remember me. Do you?" she inquired looking at me like a doting mother would look at a child while I stood there bemused.

"Are we related?" I guessed.

"No but, I was your mother's best friend since high school and up until…" she paused and took a winced but, quickly recovered smiling again.

"Well, anyway you look just like her now except for your dad's eyes. I remember meeting you when you were _this big_." She made the space between her two fingers about the size of a peanut.

"I went with your mom when she got the sonogram, and I was at the hospital, and all your birthdays up to when you were three and moved to Maryland, and then you were all the way in Texas, but you're here now and I'm so happy!" She squealed and hugged me again.

"You knew my mom?" I asked suddenly wanting to know so much more. Dad and my grandparents didn't like talking about her. They said it hurt too much and, I couldn't remember barley anything.

"That's right sugar; you can just call me Aunt April." She was beaming and enthusiastic. I had a feeling we would get along great.

"Have you seen Tristan yet?" I asked hoping he wasn't upset that April was giving me all of her attention.

She snorted and smiled.

"Don't worry he's not to heart broken." She nodded over to a booth were a large group of barely dressed teenaged girls were giggling probably at something my brother had said who had his arm around the prettiest blonde one and had his 'predatory face' on.

Gag me.

I frowned and shook my head while setting my hands on my hips.

"He is such a womanizer." I rolled my eyes.

April giggled.

"He's just like Henry used to be." Wait a second. Henry is my dad's name!!!

"My dad was a player?!" I was really choking on air right them with all the gasping and gagging.

"Ew!!!!!" I squealed

April thought that was the most hilarious thing ever.

"Yeah, before he met your mother he would prance around Forks picking up every girl he could, and he was pretty cute in his day." April confided like we were friends at a sleepover party.

"Ew! Ew! Ewwwww!!!!!"

"Hey, honey if your mom didn't think so you or your brother wouldn't be here."

"Still gross." I mumbled under my breathe.

"My god, you are a living breathing Anne in recarnation!" She chortled in a cute way. I didn't think chuckling and snorting could be feminine but, April pulled it off pretty well.

I grabbed an apron from my dad and started stared waiting tables with April who I found out also happened to be a server. She could've quit after Aunt Chloe died but, she said she loved her job to much. I could tell why. Everyone there welcomed me like an old family member they hadn't seen in ages.

After I came back from my lunch break I walked over to the last table in the back, still sunny from the large, wide windows of my family's restaurant.

I made it a rule for myself to have a big smile on my face before I met anybody. So I beamed walked over to a group of guys with a girl and said:

"Hi, my name is Piper and I'll…"

He was amazing. Like an Abercrombie model. No, he could never get the pout right he was just too happy. He just smiled at me like I was some kind of precious gem and, god I loved his smile. It lit up his face like a flame does to a pile of leaves.

Then, I realized April was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked attentively with a big goofy smile on her face like she knew something I didn't.

The girl was looking annoyed at me turning her perfect face into a scary warning, but the other three guys were either looking at me or _him_ *sigh* with the same kind of funny face April had on.

"I…uh…you want food?" I couldn't even form real sentences! Not fair! Why did he have to make me so flustered? Why couldn't I be cool and flirty like my brother was with his girlfriends? I curse the twin gods for bestowing smoothness on Tristan instead of me!

The girl suddenly slowly started to smile.

"I'll have and iced tea and waffles, my _brother_ whose name is **Seth** will have twelve grilled ham and cheeses each with a side of fries." She smiled like she felt bad for me.

"Mmkay." I sighed.

"Fifteen hamburgers, please with a Sprite."

"Same."

"Hmmm…" One guy said while looking at the menu upside down.

"Embry make a decision." The largest guy said while before smacking him in the head with the back of his menu.

"I will have…the…hmmm…thirteen of the tuna sandwich."

"Yeah, okay." I sighed again walking backwards not wanting to turn away from the hot guy who just kept smiling at me.

Why? Did he think I was dorky? Did he think I was cute? Did he like my hair…?

"Hey watch it kid!" I bumped into a large man that was native american like the other people sitting in the back table.

"Oh I'm sorry." And I really was other people shouldn't have to suffer when I made myself look like an idiot.

"Leave her alone Paul it was an accident!"

Hot guy finally spoke!!!! Oh right his name was Seth. Seth. I loved his name almost as much as his smile. Which he gave to me right after he yelled at the guy named Paul I bumped into.

His smile of course made me giggle like a happy maniac and, I attempted to walk away without hurting anyone else.

I walked into the kitchen and April had been following me the entire time.

"I AM SUCH A DORK!!!!" I screamed and then clasped my hands over my mouth praying to god he didn't hear me. She only laughed. This was so not a time to make fun of my stupidity! I was having a crisis here!

Part of me was surprised at myself. I had never ever never acted this way before in my life! And, now here I was cowering in the corner of the kitchen hoping he thought I looked pretty today. Oh, why did I have to have salt and vinegar potato chips for lunch?!

"Piper sweetie, calm down if anyone was dorky it was Seth." She giggled.

"You know him?" I gasped and clutched her arms rapidly shaking her.

"Tell me!!!"

"Tell you what?"

"Everything!"

**(A/N: So, you guys finally got Seth, ha ha I love Piper! She's every girl that's ever been in love crazy and ecstatic! Review soon! I loved writing this chapter!)**


	3. Iwantajobhere

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. That's right I'm not going to bug you with any snazzy comment, I'm just going to get right to the story.**

**Seth-**

Turns out that Jake found it easy to convince Quil and Embry to help him welcome the new family once he mentioned the diner was involved. We werewolves love to eat.

Leah didn't want to feel left out so she just tagged along.

I didn't mind as long as I got a truckload of french fries.

So it started out like any other day.

We said hello to April, got a booth in the back, Quil ate twelve 'Sweet and Low' packets on a dare from Leah, and Embry put Britney Spears on the jukebox because he's just a freak.

He says he just feels bad for her but, secretly he knows every word to all her songs.

When, I saw _her_ all that changed. Well, except about Embry having a secret crush on Britney Spears.

She had golden brown hair and green eyes deeper and wider than the forest. The way she bit her full pink lip every time she smiled sent shivers down my spine. I could've started howling right there.

Then, she made her way over to our table and I attempted to hide myself behind the napkin dispenser. After Jake gave me a funny look I decided that wouldn't work and prayed I didn't do anything stupid.

"Hi, my name is Piper and I'll…"

She paused when she saw me.

She giggled and it was probably at the goofiest smile I had on my face.

Piper was saying words but, all I could do was look at her lips move.

After that she looked at me, April and Leah said some stuff, and whatever, who cares.

Piper. Man, she was pretty.

She was walking away to the kitchen when she accidentally ran into Paul.

"Hey watch it kid!" he yelled right at her! How dare him!!!

"Oh I'm sorry." She was so sweet.

"Leave her alone Paul it was an accident!" I bolted up from my seat which was kind of stupid because we were sitting in a booth and if Jake hadn't caught me I would've gone right through the table.

She looked so happy when I defended her, who cares about the death glare Paul sent me. I would go through a billion volatile werewolves just to see her smile.

Piper made it to the kitchen with a couple more graceful, swift steps.

I think I love that girl.

I blinked.

Did I just imprint?

"Did you just imprint?" Leah asked me right after I thought it.

"If that's not imprinting I don't know what is." I sighed remembering Piper's perfect face. I could already imagine our honeymoon in Hawaii.

Well, it could be Hawaii, but I would go wherever she wanted.

Then, a horrible thought occurred to me.

"Did I appear semi- retarded?" I asked hoping she didn't assume I had a mental disability.

"No." Jake assured me doing that weird nose wrinkle thing he dose when he lies.

"Nah." Quil didn't really count since he spent most of his time acting stupid on purpose to amuse a three year old.

"No way." Embry said folding a napkin into an origami duck thing. He also didn't count because, well it's Embry.

"Sorta." Leah smirked. Cruel but, at least she was honest.

"No she'll never talk to me!" I squirmed and put my hands on my head.

Leah giggled.

"Oh, don't worry little brother I highly doubt that."

"How can you be so sure?" I murmured through my fingers.

"I AM SUCH A DORK!!!!" we all heard from the kitchen.

I smiled.

She had to be my imprint.

Piper was perfect for me.

**Piper-**

"_You know him?" I gasped and clutched her arms rapidly shaking her._

"_Tell me!!!"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Everything!"_

"Later, I will I promise but first how about you maybe bring the rest of our customers their orders." April talked to me slowly like she was pleading with a small child to do their chores.

Maybe, she sort of was.

"Jeez, I'm sorry April I guess I'm just a little flustered." I giggled.

She smiled knowingly and handed me a tray of table seven's order.

I could tell already me and April were going to be good friends.

When I stepped out of the kitchen I almost ran into the guy I had just been drooling about on the other side of the door.

Please god, let him not have heard me!

"Hi, it's…um…Seth right?" Of course I remembered his name but I didn't want him to know that I was already absolutely infatuated with him.

"Yeah and you're Piper." He smiled.

HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!!! HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!!!!

I think I could've done jumping jacks on the roof I was so happy.

"Uh, yeah." I could feel my face beaming and getting hotter than a super nova.

This was so embarrassing.

I was practically melting like butter at this poor guy's feet.

Although, from the way he looked at me I don't think he minded.

"Iwantajobhere!" he blurted so fast I don't think a hummingbird could've heard him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wellll I think it would be…cool, if I worked here. Please?" He stared at me like he was afraid I would say no.

I could've swooned right there.

I wanted to like into his arms and scream 'I'd give you the holy grail if you wanted it!', but I thought that might be too obvious.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll go ask." My face was erupting with heat.

This was the worst thing that had ever happened! I was acting loopier than Tristan the time accidentally drank too much cough syrup. What had gotten into me?

To my entire group of friends back home in Texas I was the calm and poised one, the girl who never lost her head.

Seth.

Hmmm. Just remembering his smile made me think this was also the best thing to happen to me.

"Are you going to ask?" the girl his was with, I think she said his sister, suggested from the table next to where we were standing. That's funny I had just noticed she was there.

"I'll go ask now." I giggled and Seth just kept looking at me.

"Okay." He mumbled while his shaggy coffee bean brown hair fell into his eyes.

I giggled and stumbled over to my dad.

"Hey, Dad are we hiring?"

"Well I don't…"

"Please!" I interrupted quickly without hesitation.

He gave me a funny look.

"I mean…me and April need more help than just Tristan. I mean look at him all he dose is flirt! How are we supposed to get any work done?" I asked feigning anger, which was probably a bad idea since I couldn't stop smiling from picturing Seth's face in my head.

My dad, of course was oblivious.

"Yeah, sure, that seems fair. Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked looking genuinely curious.

"Hi sir, my name is Seth Clearwater and I would really appreciate the chance for a job interview." I jumped when I found Seth right next to me, surprised that he got here so fast.

"Sure kid, how about right now?" I could tell my dad immediately liked him, which says a lot since he and Tristan didn't like most people. I was the friendly one in the family. It is a little weird though, when you're eight years old and you have to settle a dispute between your dad and a meter maid. Don't ask.

After, my dad and Seth had an interview in his office. They came out with my dad's hand on Seth's shoulder and they were both laughing.

Immediately I could tell he got the job.

I didn't know anything about Seth Clearwater except that I wanted to know more.

I was immediately impressed by his easygoing demure and happy go lucky attitude. Anyone who could get my dad to smile after not knowing him for years must be some kind of wonderful, charming, funny, amazing…

"Piper, are you okay?" My dad asked me with an irritated look on his face. He hates it when I go off into my own little world. His words not mine.

"I hate it when you go off into your own little world."

Told you.

He turned to Seth and started to rant.

"You'll have to excuse her, sometimes she is just to busy in la la land to pay attention to anything else."

Oh dad, you have no idea.

Seth only smiled and tried to remain diplomatic to not upset his new boss.

"It's okay. I get my best ideas when I am daydreaming."

Good google, this guy had to be heaven sent!

"Well anyway," my dad looked from Seth to me, clearly not as pleased with his answer as I was.

"As, I was saying before your mind took off in flight again you'll be showing Seth what I expect him to do here at the diner, sort of like training."

"Right." I said firmly.

"Good." My dad said and began to walk away.

"Oh, dad?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly would that be?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Piper, please just let him follow you around for the day." My dad groaned looking pretty weary.

"Alrighty, let's go newbie." I giggled wondering if I was flirting or just teasing.

"Hey now, this is my coast you should be honored that I happen to be part of the welcoming committee." He maybe flirted back, if that's what we were doing.

"Well then, you should probably show me around." I looked back at him wishing I hadn't just said that. I just met the guy. Why would he even want to hang out with me?

"It's a date then." He said confidence practically beaming from his smile.

"Cool." I said suddenly shy, and got back to work.

**(A/N- Sorry about the long hold up, I want to finish my other imprint story so I can incorporate it into this one. I might be done with it soon but I love Brooke, Kimmy, Jare Bear, and even Paulie World too much to give them up, so there will defiantly be a sequel! And, if I'm not being lazy I'll even give them each there own story. Probably just, Kim and Brooke though. I also, want to get started on a Leah fic that I have been waiting to do for a while but, I'm going to put that one off for a long time. But, I do love Leah! She might be one of my favorite characters along with Seth. Give me lots of reviews and I'll put the date in the next chapter. 'I originally was going to make chapter 3 the first day of school and that's it' but, I'll make it extra long if you REVIEW!!!!! )**


	4. Chef Boyardee

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight but, I'm thinking of petitioning that.**

**Ppov**

For the rest of the day I took orders, bused tables and met practically all of Forks and La Push combined. The place was packed especially considering how small the restaurant was in size. I guess everyone wanted a glimpse of the town's newest residents.

Seth never left my side, we didn't get much time to talk but that didn't matter. I wouldn't have been able to form full sentences anyway.

"So what school do you go to?" I had asked him during our lunch break.

"La Push High, it's on the reservation." He said solemnly probably guessing I'm going to Forks High. Go Spartans! Not.

"Great, it'll be just me and Tristan at school tomorrow." He would probably ditch me the first chance he got. I got along with enough people but, I was always nervous when I first met them. Especially in a big crowd. Especially all by myself.

"You don't get along with your brother?" Seth asked.

"No, no, we get along well we just have different groups of friends. I don't really get along with some of the dumb popular girls and annoyingly pompous jocks he hangs out with. Some are okay but, they're usually just spoiled rich kids. I get along well with most people but, I prefer art freaks." That made him smile.

"Do you paint?" He seemed really intrigued with boring old me.

"Only finger paint in kindergarten." I giggled. I can not believe I said that. What a lame joke! He probably pictured me in pigtails right after. I'm such a doofus!

"So what do you have in common with art freaks then?" He didn't seem to notice my oddness.

"Well, not all art is painting and drawing. I want to be a writer. I also like sort of indie movies and, alternative music so we also have that in common."

Finally, at six my dad realized he probably broke a couple child labor laws by making us work so long and sent me, Tristan, and Seth home.

"So, you got a ride dude?" Tristan asked Seth.

"No, it's cool though I'll just run home." He smiled like he knew something we didn't and then he winked at me. I swear I almost fainted.

Tristan looked between us and shrugged but, I knew later he would tackle me with overprotective big brother questions.

Seth and I decided tomorrow after work would be the best time to go on our 'date'. He called it a date and my heart started beating just a little faster.

What did he mean by 'date'? Did it mean he liked me already as more than a friend? We just met so, was that a bad thing or good thing?

April gave me and Tristan a ride home and babbled on about having dinner on Tuesday the whole way. Tomorrow would be Monday and our first day at Forks high.

Tristan was quiet but, he was confident and friendly so people automatically liked him. I just hoped I wouldn't say anything stupid.

When, April dropped us home and waved goodbye I raced upstairs and spent hours unpacking boxes looking for the most perfect outfit I could find. Not just for the first day of school but, for my date with Seth.

It took me forever but I finally settled on dark washed skinny jeans and an emerald green off the shoulder silk blouse that matched my eyes almost perfectly. I paired them with some flats and was satisfied with my choice.

I was trying out different hairstyles when I heard the most shocking sentence my brother would've ever uttered in his life.

"OMIGAWD IT'S A GIANT HORSE DOG!!!!!" Tristan screeched like a pathetic girly man.

If I had been any other girl on the planet I would've been smart enough to stay in my room and call animal control on my cell phone.

But I wasn't and I didn't.

I raced down the stairs to defend my wimpy twin brother. I don't exactly know what I was thinking. I had my pink hairbrush in one hand and a can of hairspray in the other. What was I going to do? Groom the thing to death?

Tristan had been out back shooting hoops in the pavement I only now realized was behind the house. I had only been living there for roughly 24 hours.

I turned my head looking for what Tristan was screaming about and he pointed at the strangest looking animal I had ever seen.

It was ginormous. It was too large to be a regular wolf but, that's what it looked like. It had sharp pearl white teeth, and strong beastly claws that looked capable of tearing down an entire forest of tall wide trees. It had shiny sandy colored fur like a lion and could've towered over both Tristan's and my combined height.

It was so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It had some kind of majesty that gave my chest and lungs a heavy feeling and I completely froze up.

"Wow." I sighed.

"Are you high on hairspray?" I had totally forgotten Tristan was there.

He was staring at me indignantly looking like he was about to pee his pants. I tried not to laugh at how absurd my usually cool as ice brother looked.

"Oh calm down I don't think he'll hurt you." I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Tristan hollered loud enough for grandma and grandpa back in Texas to hear him.

I honestly did believe the dog thingy looked friendly enough. He smiled at me and panted with his pink slimy tongue hanging out between those razor sharp teeth.

"IT'S A MONSTER!!!!" Tristan screamed and the big puppy plopped down on the grass beside the pavement and rolled over on his back exposing his gold furry belly.

"Aww I think he's kind of cute. Look, he wants us to rub his tummy!" I started to walk over to the wolf and Tristan grabbed me by the shoulders and rushed us both in the house.

When we got inside Tristan locked the sliding glass door which the wolf could've just ran threw if he wanted us for dinner so badly anyway. I'm not sure what exactly was going on with my twin while he was faced the door and had his back to me but, I started to worry after a while because he sounded like he was having a panic attack.

"You okay?" I asked meekly.

He paused and turned toward me suddenly calm and collected.

"Yeah, I'm cool I was just wondering… oh I don't know… what in the NAME OF THE GOOD CHEF BOYARDEE WERE YOU THINKING OUT THERE?!!!"

"The raviolli guy?" In my family we have a weird habit of yelling out random things when we get mad. I once asked my friend Chelsea 'What the rubber duckie queen of deep fried llama juice?' among other things. But that happened to be a very creative day for me as well as stressful.

"WHO CARES ABOUT RAVIOLI!!!? I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!" Tristan looked not happy.

"Are you mad?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He took a deep breathe.

"No." he answered. "I am furious. I'm in a homicidal rage so I think it would be a good idea if you promise me you won't go near that animal again." I would have never been intimidated if he hadn't had said it all so serene.

"I promise." I whispered to ashamed to look him in the eyes. He may have overreacted but, he only wanted to keep me safe which was pretty sweet of him.

"Good." He finally smiled and took a deep breathe.

"Anyway…" he started with a sly smile on his face. Uh oh bonding moment over and now begins the brotherly teasing and taunting.

"You and Seth huh?" he chuckled knowing very well that it would make my face red and flushed.

"Shut up asshole." I said and stormed off to my bedroom listening to Tristan laugh his butt up until he realized I was the only one home to make dinner.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and when I woke up the next morning I practically leapt out of bed.

I couldn't believe today I was going on a date with an amazingly wonderful guy. It didn't even bother me that today was my first day at a new school. I was still excited.

I got dressed and bounded down the steps almost knocking over my half asleep twin.

"Whoops sorry." I giggled.

"Whatever." He yawned to asleep to be bothered.

"How about I make you waffles?"

"Cool!" That seemed to perk him up.

After making Tristan waffles, eating breakfast, and saying hello to my dad I was informed that Tristan and I would have to ride to school with dad because Forks was too small for school buses.

I never relished the way my dad sang along to bluegrass when he drove us anywhere but, I didn't seem to even mind that this morning. I was too busy wondering about that strange dog the day before.

Why did it seem so friendly? Also, where did it come from? Was there more?

"Okay we're here. Have a good day at school kids!"

And there it was. My new school.

Great.

**(A/N- I know it has been a **_**very, very, **_**very**** long time since I updated and I'm sorry. Life can just get so topsey turvery! Thanks for being so patient. Review!!!)**


	5. This City is Contagious

**Piper- **

I walked into the most center building with Tristan that we assumed was the school's office. Forks High was not just one big building like our old school in Texas. Back home we had a big school that had three stairwells and an elevator.

Forks High had a couple different buildings that were all single story. Which I guess seemed nice not having to go up a lot of stairs. I didn't mind being outside in between classes. I still was feeling homesick though.

Maybe we do have twin telepathy because Tristan sensed my discomfort and squeezed my hand and let it go. It wasn't a lot but, it made me feel much better. I'm glad I had him.

Tristan was practically skipping, he was so excited. I was just taking deep breaths trying not to have an asthma attack.

I haven't had one since I was three, but my bad luck made me prone to anything. I was bound to die in some pathetic freak accident. I can see the headlines now, "Young Girl Drowns in World's Largest Bowl of Mac'n Cheese". If I don't die gargling cheddar it might just be of embarrassment.

Just as Tristan and I walked into our homeroom I peeked down at my new schedule and was slightly comforted by the fact that I had gotten everything I wanted.

**Period 1 **_7:30-8:15 _ AP European History

**Period 2 **_8:18-9:03 _ French Π

**Period 3 **_9:06-9:51 _Creative Writing І

**Period 4 **_9:54-10:39 _ Physical Education

**Period 5 **_10:42-11:27 _Lunch

**Period 6 **_11:30-12:15 _Biology

**Period 7 **_12:18-1:13_ Trigonometry

**Period 8 **_1:16-2:01 _Honors English Π

I was thankful all my classes were acceptable the last thing I needed was to look stupid in front of my new classmates. I turned and looked at my brother's schedule.

**Period 1 **_7:30-8:15 _ World History

**Period 2 **_8:18-9:03 _ Computer Science

**Period 3 **_9:06-9:51 _German Π

**Period 4 **_9:54-10:39 _ Physical Education

**Period 5 **_10:42-11:27 _Lunch

**Period 6 **_11:30-12:15 _Biology

**Period 7 **_12:18-1:13_ Geometry

**Period 8 **_1:16-2:01 _English Π

Well we had lunch, PE, and science together. Tristan would protect me in PE. God knows I would need help in dodge ball and _volleyball._ Just the thought made me flinch in pain.

Tristan could be a jerk but he was the only one allowed to be a jerk to me. Tristan has always been annoyingly overprotective. Especially when it came to boys.

Thinking of boys reminded me of my date with the god that goes by the name of Seth Clearwater. I was so giddy and star struck I accidentally ran into a blonde girl in a pale pink polo shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said and gave her a warm smile.

"What the hell are you looking at freak?" The crazy blonde snidely replied. I didn't notice it before but she was obviously the head cheerleader type. Two other pretty blonde girls stood behind her and looked down at me like I was a talking pile of dirt. I've always had a pretty bad prejudice against cheerleaders.

"Shut it _Clarissa._" A girl behind me with fire red hair that I just now noticed came to my rescue and said the queen bee's name with enough venom to kill a poisonous snake. But, maybe that's what she was trying to do.

"Ew. Hailey. No wonder the new girl's a loser she must be your friend." The blonde trio cackled in delight and stormed off to wreak havoc and misery somewhere else.

The red-head named Hailey turned to me.

"What a gem." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh she seems like something special all right." I giggled and Hailey smiled back.

Turns out Hailey and I had lunch, French, history and science together. I was relieved to have someone I knew in so many of my classes and we became fast friends. I learned that she was artistic and funny. She also used to be best friends with Clarissa before she dyed her hair bleach blonde and became a bitch.

Hailey had curly red hair that she kept shoulder length, animated hazel eyes, and the sweetest laugh I've ever heard. It was easy to talk to her about anything I even told her about my date with Seth.

"Seth who?" She asked me in French when we were supposed to be practicing ordering French food in a restaurant.

"Seth Clearwater." I whispered like it was some sweet happy secret.

"NO WAY!!! He is so hot!!!" Hailey screamed loud enough for the entire classroom to stop what they were doing and laugh at us. We giggled at ourselves along with them.

At lunchtime I met the group of people Hailey sat with and immediately felt like I belonged.

Delilah was a foreign exchange student from Australia with curly blonde hair and freckles. Delilah had a shy but sweet attitude and a funny outlook on life. She also had a flair for writing and loved it as much as I did. She was in my PE and creative writing classes and quickly I knew she would be one of my best friends.

Sydney had raven hair and almost black eyes but, I didn't get to talk to her much. She spent almost the entire lunch period flirting with her boyfriend a gangly tall guy with glasses I think Hailey called Porky.

"Why would you call him Porky? He's one of the skinniest guys I've ever seen." I asked her.

"He has the same two front teeth as a guinea pig." Hailey pointed out.

"And, it annoys him." Delilah added before taking a bite out of the cardboard pizza the cafeteria expected us to eat.

Porky stuck his tongue out at her and we all laughed at the absurdity of it all.

I really loved English it was my favorite subject and I hoped to be a writer someday. My teacher was also really nice; of course I've never met an English teacher I didn't like.

When I got home from school I couldn't have been more thrilled. All I had been thinking since I met him was…

Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth. Seth.

It was in perfect rhythm with my heartbeat.

I did everything you're supposed to do before a date. Do your hair a million different ways before you find the right one, pick and re-pick and re-pick your outfit again and again and dance to upbeat music in your underwear while you're picking, re-picking, and trying out the perfect hairstyle.

_The word is out  
This town can hardly breathe  
The air is filled with dust  
And dying dreams_

Attaching wings  
Two on the sides  
We're making sure these buildings fall  
We've worked too hard  
To leave without a fight

As I heard the lyrics of the song my tension slowly began to ease, I hadn't even realized I was so worried about this date.

_Go ahead and tell everyone you know  
We'll start a show_

Right now this town is for the taking  
We'll bring neon to its knees  
Our time to shine  
Lay on the pavement  
We've got everything we need  
So turn the music up  
Gonna carry more than sound  
Right now this town is for the taking  
And it's all we'll ever need

I soon began to sing along and shake my hips to the music I say shaking my hips because when I move to music it's really to clumsy and awkward to call dancing.__

The world is out  
This town that never sleeps  
Fading grounds  
that still believe

Kissing cards to bide our time  
On this last night to feel alive  
We will never leave this place behind

Go ahead and tell everyone you know  
We'll start a show

"Wow you're a great dancer!" Seth was standing in my doorway with flowers in his hands.

I turned in horror only to blush bright red and say nothing.

"OH right! You're in your underwear I should…um…yeah." He lingered for a while and then went downstairs.

_  
Right now this town is for the taking  
We'll bring neon to its knees  
Our time to shine  
Lay on the pavement  
We've got everything we need  
So turn the music up  
Gonna carry more than sound  
Right now this town is for the taking  
And it's all we'll ever need_

How embarrassing! I can't believe he saw my dancing! I was more embarrassed at that than the underwear part! I guess it was kind of funny though.__

Make us  
This city's contagious  
Caught inside its pages  
We are leaving it all  
Hate us  
It'll only save us  
Stronger than we came up  
We are leaving it all

I walked down the steps to find Seth talking to Tristan on the couch about some sports game. He looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and said goodbye to Tristan as we left.__

Make us  
This city's contagious  
Caught inside its pages  
We are leaving it all  
Hate us  
(Right now this town is for the taking)  
It'll only save us  
(We'll bring neon to its knees)  
Stronger than we came up  
(Our time to shine; lay on the pavement)  
We are leaving it all  
(We've got everything we need)

"So 'The Cab'?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." I giggled and blushed knowing we had both already gotten over it.__

Right now this town is for the taking  
We'll bring neon to its knees  
Our time to shine  
Lay on the pavement  
We've got everything we need  
So turn the music up  
(So turn the music up)  
Gonna carry more than sound  
(Carry more than sound)  
Right now this town is for the taking  
And it's all we'll ever need


End file.
